A Friend in Need
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Light has always been alone execpt for his best friend Misa. The only problem Misa's an actress in America and Light is in England so Light is alone. That's until he gets a project to work with the smartest person in school, L. Will they became friends or something more? What happens when Light gets kidnapped? Who will save him and what happens after someone finds him? M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light was a very introverted guy. He never really talked to anybody because he was afraid of getting hurt. He was an over naïve person even though he was very brilliant (he was more book smart than he was street smart). His IQ was close to the genius level even though Light would never brag about it. In the high school he went to, he barely had anybody to talk to because they all thought he was a freak because he was always alone. His only friend was Misa Amane who was a model and actress so she was barely in town. They have been best friends since they were five years old. They grew up together and Light helped her push herself to get the job of her dreams. She was more like a sister to him then his own sister. Light had a younger sister, a mom, and a dad. His family moved around a lot so Light was always alone. Since his family never really wanted a boy, they traveled and left Light alone in their house in Winchester, England. His family bought the house when Light started high school so he had a stable place to live during his high school years.

He lived in a giant mansion by himself because his parents still wanted Light to have everything he needed so he never had to bother them. They always made sure to send more than enough money to sustain Light. He could buy whatever he wanted and still have money left over but the money could never make him happy. Every day, after school, Light would come home to a huge empty house. The only thing that kept Light sane was the books he read and the occasional Misa visits. His house was full of books that Light read hundreds of times. He always read himself to sleep since there was no one to do it for him. He took care of himself since he was five years old because that was the time his sister was born. His parents devoted all their time to his sister so Light had to fend for himself.

Light was walking to school as normal with his black t-shirt and sweat pants. His brown eyes were reading a book while he was walking. He already remembered his route to school so he knew when to stop at each stoplight and when to go into the school and to his locker without looking up from his book. As he arrived at his locker he heard the usual noises of the overly loud students. Light always ignored those noises as he finished the chapter in his book. Light always loved mystery books where police try to solve the case with little knowledge or evidence of the crime. Light always tried to solve the case himself and always got it right which made him happy. The bell rang to signal the start of his first class. He closed his book with a sigh and trudged to his class. It is not like he doesn't like school it is just that he was in a sea of people in which he is drowning and none of they tried to reach out to him. He felt more alone in school than he did at his home.

As he walked into his classroom he immediately walked to the back of the classroom to claim his seat. As usual he was the first person in the classroom so Light pulled out his book so he could finish another chapter before class started. As the bell rang for the start of the class, Light closed his book and saw the "geniuses" enter the classroom as the bell rang. The "geniuses" are four highly intelligent teenagers that were the top of every class. They took all the advance class and didn't need to try to get good grades. Light was different from them because he had to try his hardest to get the grades that he got while the "geniuses" didn't seem to care about their grades since anything they turned in was always A+ work. Light watch them as they sat down in their seats. One of the "geniuses" was named Near and when he sat down he immediately pulled out one of toys and began to play with it. That wasn't even the weirdest thing about Near. The weirdest thing was the fact that he wore pajamas to school and always twirled his hair. Another one of the "geniuses" was Mello that came into to the room eating chocolate at 7am. He sat down next to the "genius" Matt who walked in playing his video game. The last one of the "geniuses" was a guy called L. He was the weirdest of the all because he had huge black eyes that Light thought was like a bottomless pit. L was also weird because of the way he sat. He didn't sit normal; in fact he would prop up his feet on the chair and occasionally have his feet on the table. Another weird thing about L was the fact that the only thing the guy ate was sweets.

Light would occasionally see what the "geniuses" do in class because they were in mostly all of his classes. He would notice that none of them would pay attention to any of the lessons. They were always preoccupied by eating sweets, playing with toys, or playing video games. If you didn't know any better you would think that the "geniuses" were nothing but slackers. The moment that you thought that, they would outsmart you in the simplest way. Light avoided them for the simple fact that he didn't want to be compared to them. As the school day ended, Light packed up his things and he saw how the "geniuses" walked passed his locker talking and joking around. _'I wish I could be more like them,' Light_ thought._ 'At least they know how to have fun'_ He sometimes got tired of being alone where the only one to talk to is yourself. He couldn't call Misa because she was in America and there was a time difference. Also Misa worked and couldn't answer the phone when Light called.

As he walked home he passed the famous Wammy's House. The Wammy's House is a famous orphanage that caters to people with special gifts. For example, those with music talent or those with artistic skill, or those that are geniuses come to study and live. In fact the "geniuses" live there. Light didn't even know why they even came to school. Light lived a few blocks down from the Wammy's House but he never paid attention to the house because his mind was always in a book. As he enters his home gates, he checked the mail box and noticed a note from his father. It was rare to get any message from his father so Light was excited as he opened it. His smile quickly faded when he read the note. The note read:

_Dear Light,_

_I have to inform you that we have official disowned you as our child. We are famous in America and don't need a scandal of a hidden son so we will keep sending money but you are no longer a Yagami. Instead you will just be Light. Please do not try to contact us. You can continue to live in that house because we have no intention of returning to England and the house is completely paid for. Have a happy life._

_Soichiro Yagami_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light was too shocked to respond. He stood in his drive way and continued to read and reread his father's note. When he finally got over his shock he ran in his house and called Misa. He didn't care that she might be in the middle of a shoot; he needed to talk to someone. He was happy when she answered the phone.

"Hey Light! What's up?" Misa asked with excitement because Light barely ever calls.

"Misa, it's good to hear your voice," Light responded with a very relieved voice.

"What's wrong?" Misa asked. She was very concerned now.

"Um… My family. I-I have no family."

"What?!"

"My family disowned me but it's okay because my father said I could keep the house and they will keep sending me money so…" Light responded. He didn't even know when the tears started to fall. He felt truly alone now.

"It will be okay Light. Please don't cry."

"I just need to talk to someone right now. "

"Don't worry Light. I finished my shoot for the day so I can talk,"

They talked until it was time for Light to go to bed. It didn't matter what they talked about as long as it took Light off the fact that his family didn't want him. They went to talk about how Light freshman year of high school was going. He didn't want to hang up with the only person that was there for him but he could tell that Misa had to go. So they said their good-byes and hung up the phones. Light actually felt better after talking to Misa but as trudged himself to his bedroom he realized how alone he felt. Before he knew it, he had cried himself to sleep and when he went to school the next morning he was didn't pay attention to anything. He didn't even realize that he got assign a project where he was to work with L as his partner until L came to talk to him.

"It seems like we have to work together," L said to Light.

Light jumped because he wasn't expecting anybody to talk to him and almost fell out of his seat. L just stood there and watched Light. L decided that Light will be an interesting person to work with as he saw Light quickly put his book away with a light blush on his face.

"Work together on what?" Light asked.

"The teacher assigned a project and you are my partner," L replied.

"Oh what is the project?" Light asked then lower his voice. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"I could tell," L responded.

Another blush flashed across Light's face as he realized that he must look like a total idiot. "Um… Can you tell me what the assignment is?"

"Of course, since you won't do me any good if you don't know what we're doing. Basically the project is to research someone we admire and compare and contrast them. Then represent the project any way we want."

"Oh."

"Is it okay to work at your house?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great, I'll come to your locker after school," L responded and left the room.

Light didn't know how to respond so he just sulked over to his next class. The rest of his day passed over without any real importance. At the end of the day he saw that L was already at his locker. Light walked to his locker and opened it.

"So…um…I was wondering how long did you want to work on the project today?" Light asked very quietly.

"I wanted to finish the project today. Is that a problem?"

"No."

Light finished putting his things in his locker and began to walk home. There was nothing important that happened on the walk home. Light didn't really talk to L and just kept his head down. As they reach Light's house, Light finally talked to L.

"Here we are."

"Right. So the first thing we need to do is pick the person we admire."

"I pick my best friend Misa," Light said.

"Why?"

"Because she is…"

"Never mind. I pick Watari. He was the one who founded the Wammy's House and is the reason why I am who I am today."

"Oh."

At the moment Light knew that L thought that Light probability wasn't very deep. So they worked in silence. Each person was working on their own project.

L's Perspective:

Light's house was…quiet. It was a surprise since at the Wammy's House there was so many children that L could hardly think. Light's house was huge but he only saw signs of Light being the only one to live here.

"Hey Light, do you live here by yourself?" L asked.

"Yes," Light answered quietly.

_'Interesting reaction,' _L thought. "How long have you lived by yourself?"

"Since I started middle school," Light answered.

"Hhm…" L responded as they quickly continued to finish their work. It soon started to rain by time they finished their project. L was prepared to leave when Light surprised him.

"You know you can stay here if you want. I know you live close to me but I don't want you to get soaked on your way home," Light said quietly and quickly.

"Okay. I'll stay."

After that Light showed L to one of the rooms with a big fluffy bed. L noticed that Light blushed when L walked into the room. Light quickly left room. L thought to himself _'If I become friends with Light I could come over whenever I want. I will always have peace and quiet that I want. Light, you just became my new friend.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light never expected to get a friend after the school project was over but L kept talking to him. They actual had intelligent conversations with each other. Light noticed the glares he got from the other "geniuses" but he didn't care because for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone. He actually pulled his head out of his books and noticed the things around him. He noticed that L loved strawberries and cheesecake so Light would always make L the sweets that L loved. Light also laughed more with L as his friend. When Misa came to visit, she immediately approved of L. L stayed over at Light's house most of the time. It even came to the point where L never went back to the Wammy's House and always stayed over. The rest of the "geniuses" didn't like this. So they decided to talk to L.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, hanging out with such a loser!" Mello shouted at L.

L only looked at them and didn't respond.

"Come on L, we all know that that Light kid isn't the best company. So why do you hang out with him?" Matt questioned him.

"Are we not enough for you?" Near asked in a monotone voice.

"Do you guys know what silence feels like at the Wammy's House?" L finally responded.

They all shook their heads no.

"Well at Light's house, he has the whole mansion to himself so I come over and he fixes me food. He also allows me to sleep there in peace and quiet. I never hear the music children playing too loud and I never have to critic an artist's paint while I'm at Light's house," answered L.

They all looked at each other as they got what L was trying to say. If they all stayed at Light's house then they could get more done and never have to worry about talking to people who are not as smart as them. They all looked at L and said "Introduce us to Light."

Light was waiting at home for L to get there. He already had all the sweets prepared and had the game of chess set up. He felt good to finally have a friend that didn't live on the other side of the world. He loved Misa to death but she couldn't help his loneliness when she wasn't there for him to talk to. He heard the door open and rushed to it. He smiled when he saw L enter the house.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Light asked.

Before he could answer, three other boys entered the house. Light recognized them as the "geniuses" from school. Light had a very puzzled expression on his face.

"Damn, this house is huge!" exclaimed Mello.

"I know. I can't believe that Light has this whole place to himself," Matt stated.

Light didn't know what to think as they continued to explore his house like they owned it. He looked at L with a confused face. "What is this about?" he asked.

"Well I wanted you to get to know my friends so we all could hang out together," L said innocently.

That began the "beautiful" friendship between Light and the "geniuses".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light's house was always busy because it seemed like the "geniuses" moved into his house. They occasionally talked to him but mostly he couldn't follow what they were talking about. He didn't care though because his house was always so lively and he didn't feel alone anymore. As he was walking home, late because he stayed after to help a teacher grade papers, he was suddenly thrown against a wall. Light almost completely blacked out when he heard a voice.

"So you're a friend of L, huh? That's unfortunate for you," the voice said as the person punched Light so hard in the stomach that Light throw up everything in his stomach and passed out.

When Light finally regain conscious, his hands were tied up to a hook that was attached to the ceiling. He was in the middle of the room and the room stank of blood. As Light looked around the room he saw a lot of blood stains around the room. He also saw a bunch of torture devices and when he looked down he realized that he was only in his boxers. Light was sick to his stomach and he wondered what manic had kidnapped him. He didn't have to wait long when a person entered the room. Light almost did a double-take when the person that enter the room looked exactly like L. He was wearing a black shirt and had the same hairstyle of L. He also had the same black circles under his eyes. The only way that Light could tell that he wasn't looking at L was the fact that this person had red eyes. He came in eating strawberry jam straight out of the jar with his fingers.

"You're finally awake. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" the person asked but didn't wait for Light to answer before he continued. "My name is Beyond Birthday and I will be in charge of your torture. Feel free to scream."

That is just what Light did as a knife sliced through Light's stomach. Beyond looked at the blood on his knife and licked it. Light could not believe this guy. Beyond came closer to him and cut another part of him, this time in the leg. Then he cut the other leg and both the arms. He couldn't help himself from screaming. He never felt this type of pain before. It seemed like Beyond was trying to write something on Light using his blood. Before Light passed out again, Beyond had wrote his name and "L must die" all over his body with Light's blood.

A week later

Misa couldn't wait to see Light again. She had a little vacation time and wanted to make sure Light was doing ok. She was bringing with her a bunch of movies that she planned to watch with Light all night. She smiled when she thought about the fun she was going to have with Light. As she approached the gates, she noticed the mail was stuffed. Misa found this odd because the first thing that Light did when he got home would be to check the mail. She thought of this while she walked to the gates and knocked on the door. There was no reply but Misa could hear loud voices inside the house so she tried to open the door. The door wasn't locked so Misa entered the house and was in complete shock. The house looked like a total mess. There were many dishes in the sink, broken toys everywhere, and sweets' wrappers all over the place. It looked like a hurricane hit the place. Misa couldn't believe that Light was living like this. She decided to search the house looking for Light. She saw the "geniuses" running amuck in the house but she saw no sign of Light. She finally came to the last room and saw L sitting weirdly in a chair. He was typing on a computer and didn't notice that Misa came in the room.

"Where's Light?" Misa asked in her most cheery voice which caused L to fall out of his chair.

"Where did you come from?" L asked as he got up from the floor.

"The front door," Misa responded, "Now answer my question: WHERE'S LIGHT!"

L shrugged his shoulders. "He's not here?"

Misa realized something at that moment. The "geniuses" didn't care anything for Light since he has been gone. She quickly checked the mailbox and saw mail from a week ago. She came to a conclusion that Light must not have been home in a week and the "geniuses" didn't care. This filled Misa with enormous amount of rage. She stormed into the house (after taking the mail) and saw one of the "geniuses" playing with his toy train. She came up to him and snatched his toy. Near tried to grab it back but Misa ran away. Near chased after her until they reached the front door. Misa threw the toy outside of the door and Near followed after the toy. She locked the door and moved toward another "genius". The next one she came across was Mello who was in the kitchen yelling about the absences of chocolate and Misa got an idea.

"Hey, I heard a chocolate crashed right outside the house," she said in her sweetest voice.

"Really?" Mello asked but quickly left the house and Misa locked him out.

She soon had kick out all the "geniuses" out of Light's house. She made sure to lock all the doors and turn on the security system that Light never used. She moved into the kitchen and started looking through the mail. All the mail was regular mail that Light would receive except for one letter. It had a big B on the front made out of dried blood. She screamed and dropped the letter. It took Misa a second to recover before she slowly lifted up the letter and opened it. It read:

_I have your friend and if you don't come meet me at the docks by 7:00pm today I'll kill him._

_BB_

Misa quickly checked the date on the note and the date it was sent was today. She checked the clock and it was 6:30pm. She didn't think and just left the house in a hurry. The "geniuses" saw her leave and wonder what she was up to so they followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Misa moved quickly and reached the docks with five minutes to spare. She did a scan of the area and didn't see anybody. The docks had no boats in port and the waves were crashing onto the shore. Misa started to feel nerves as the time ticked away. Suddenly there was a cold metal object pressed against Misa's head.

"L, when did you become a woman?" said a cold voice.

Misa gasped as she realized that the letter must not have been addressed to her. She also knew that if she didn't come to England, Light had no chance of life. Misa knew not to make a scene because he could blow her head off the minute she opened her mouth and there was no one around to hear her.

"Ah, I know! You are that famous actress Misa Amane. What are you doing here? Never mind. The point is I'm a big fan of yours," BB said in an excited tone.

Misa was suddenly relied because maybe he won't kill her. The relief was taken away when she noticed that the man didn't put down the gun.

"I always wanted to hear your beautiful scream in person," BB said in an evil voice, "So scream!"

L, Matt, Mello, and Near had lost sight of where Misa went. They just decided to look around and if they see her they see her. It was a nice cool night and there was a light breeze. The moon was full and high in the sky. It was a very silent night until a scream broke through the silence. They rushed to find the source of the scream. They hoped that what ever was happening that they wouldn't arrive too late.

Misa gave BB what he wanted she screamed as loud as she could. It was so loud that BB dropped the gun and covered his ears. Misa was quickly to pick up the gun and point it at BB. When she saw who it was she was surprise because he looked like L.

"Who-Who are you and what have you done to Light?!" Misa demanded.

BB just smiled before answering, "I see you're pretty brave. My name is Beyond Birthday or BB for short and I wouldn't count on that gun because it's not loaded," he said and then started to laugh.

Misa pulled the trigger just in case and nothing happened. She tossed the gun into the ocean and glared at BB. BB stopped laugh and stared at Misa. He was wondering why she hadn't started to run away yet. He loved to chase.

"You wanted to know what happened to Light?" BB asked in a serious tone.

Misa nodded her head and watched as BB turned around and started to walk away. Misa started to follow him when L grabbed her. She gasped and BB turned to face her, wondering what happened. When his eyes met with L's his eyes narrowed.

"So you sent this girl as a decoy. I'm not impressed, L," BB stated with a bored attitude.

L didn't respond and just pushed Misa behind him. BB moved closer to L and smiled.

"It's been a while brother," BB declared.

Light didn't know where he was. His whole body ached and was covered in dry blood. All he knew was that he was on a cold floor and the person that tormented him for a week was not in the room. He was blindfolded and gagged with his hands tied behind is back and chains on his feet that were hooked to something. He also had dried tears from his eyes. He tried sitting up since he was lying on his side but his body wouldn't respond to him. He waited for death to come to him because at least the pain would end. He wondered if anybody was looking for him. His thoughts alone were driving him crazy. He could imagine his friends' lives continuing without him and nobody caring. This thought occurred a lot and when it did he couldn't help but shed some tears. It seem like his life was consumed in eternal darkness.

L couldn't believe that he was standing in front of BB, his twin brother. He thought he ditched him but BB always found a way to get back in his life. He didn't know why BB was here and why Misa led him to BB but he didn't care. He wanted BB gone because where ever BB goes trouble follows. Also BB made it his mission to make L's life a living hell. On the outside it looked like L didn't care but on the inside he was a ball of rage.

"What are you doing here?" L finally asked still sounding monotone.

"I'm here doing what I always do. Make your life miserable. I kidnapped your friend Light and was going to kill him," BB replied with a cheerful voice.

"You made one miscalculation," L replied.

"And what's that?"

"I don't consider Light my friend. I just wanted his house."

Misa looked at L and felt like she wanted to punch him. How dare he use Light like that! BB looked at L and shrugged his shoulders.

"So I didn't get it right one time. I guess little lady you can have Light back," BB said as he turned around and lead Misa towards where Light was. Misa followed him while L walked the other way.

Author's note: L will change I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Misa followed BB in almost total silence. BB was humming to himself like he didn't have a care in the world.

"So…I was wondering…um…you called L your brother," Misa said very slowly.

"Oh yes, he is my twin," BB replied in a bored tone.

"Why do you hate him?"

BB stopped and slowly turned towards Misa. "Who said I hated my brother?"

"You said you wanted to make his life miserably which means you must hate him," Misa said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that. Well his life seems to perfect so I want to disrupt it," BB said plainly.

L walked away from them and didn't even look back. If she wanted to get killed by BB, he didn't care. He told the rest of the "geniuses" to leave and go home when he saw BB. The "geniuses" were the only people L actually cared about and he wasn't going to let BB take them away from him. He was alone in the middle of an alleyway on the way back to the Wammy's house. He looked around to make sure no one else was around and screamed. He was so frustrated. How dare he shown up and try to ruin his life. He was glad that BB thought that Light was someone he cared about. That meant his real friends were safe. He didn't want to see his twin ever again. He could still remember the time when his brother and he got along.

(Flashback begins)

L opened his eyes to the bright sun shining through his bedroom window. His brother was lying beside him and hasn't woken up yet. The room was a combination of bookcase and artwork. Even as a young child L was a geniuses. He was about four years old and was already reading, writing, and doing math at a fourth grade level. He knew he was a genius and so did his parents. His parents would always push him to do his best academically. His brother on the other hand was and artistic genius. His side of the room had a bunch of panting and puppets that he made. BB suddenly woke up next to him and smiled at L.

"Good morning brother," BB said in a happy voice.

"Morning," came L response.

They slowly trudged out of bed and their parents came into the room. Their parents were in their early thirties and always wore business suits and dresses. They treated their children like business and L was the one they could get the most profit from. He was a genius and they were going to start school soon.

"L come on we got to get you ready for your first day of first grade," his mother said in a cheery voice as she grabbed L and dragged him out of the room. The father left too and BB was left alone. Not even a good morning or any acknowledgement of him. BB was supposed to start kindergarten to day but it looked like BB would have to get ready himself. As he left the room he heard the car start and his parents and his brother left.

L came home excited from his first day of school. He was already ahead of his class and new he was going to do good this school year. He couldn't wait to tell BB all about his exciting day. He walked into their room and saw BB painting in the corner.

"BB, guess what!"

"What?" BB asked without turning around.

"My day was amazing. I already know most of the things that teacher is going to teach this year and mom and dad said that they were proud of me," L said excitedly.

BB just continued to paint and nodded his head as a response. L hugged his brother as his parents called for him. L thought his brother was happy. Little did he know that BB's heart was turning colder and colder with each waking day and the paintings were of his family's death.

(Flashback end)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BB continued to bring Misa closer and closer to where he stored Light. He still couldn't believe that this girl didn't show any signs of fear. '_She just doesn't knew all the things I have done and all the people I have killed,_' BB thought as he smiled, _'She'll probably scream when she sees Light.'_ He began to hum to himself again as he leaded her to his hideout. They finally got there and Misa was shocked at what she saw. On the outside it looked like a rundown, abandoned house but when they entered the house it looked like a madman's paradise. There was red thrown all over the place and smashed paints littered the floor. He led her to the basement of the house and all along the walls she saw chains and various torture devices.

Light kept going in and out of consciousness and never knew what to expect when he would regain consciousness. At the moment he heard the humming of his tormenter and felt like curling into a tiny ball. His chains wouldn't allow this so he settled for thinking he was invisible. He heard a door open and feet coming into the room. He recognized the voice that began speaking.

"Ah! Here we are," BB said in a chirper mood.

Light heard a gasp and a felt a person's hands on him.

"Light, what has he done to you?" the person asked with a lot of concern. Light recognized the voice to be his best friend Misa. He was suddenly overfilled with joy. He tried to move his body to feel more of Misa's warm touch. Misa looked at Light in complete horror. Light had blood all over his body and Misa couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. She looked at his arms and read the words that were etched into his skin. She realized that BB must really hate his brother and Misa couldn't blame him. She cradled Light's head in her lap and almost forgot that BB was in the room.

BB watched the scene unfold. This girl obviously cared about Light for BB had now became invisible to them. He did a lot of damage to the boy and it wasn't just physical pain. He had torture Light with mental wounds as well as the knife cuts he etched in Light's body. He slowly pulled out a handgun from the table that was at the side of the basement away from Light and Misa. He pointed at Light's head before Misa noticed it. Misa became alarmed and moved Light out of the way of the gun.

"This one is loaded," BB stated watching her try to protect Light.

"Please don't kill him," Misa pleaded.

"But I must. All my victims must die," BB said in a singsong voice.

"Please," Misa tried again.

BB smiled as he lifted the gun again and this time pointed it at Misa. "I'll let him go if you are willing to replace him."

Misa answer without any hesitation, "Fine."

"I don't understand how you can answer so easily. You see what I did to Light so why would you sacrifice yourself for him?" BB asked confused.

"Light has been my best friend since kindergarten and I seen him g through a lot. He helped me out and I'll return the favor. He has been through a lot of pain and shouldn't suffer any more," Misa replied.

BB suddenly felt a warm emotion flow over him. He never had met someone who would do this for another person. He suddenly wished he had someone to care for him. For most of his life L overshadowed him and nobody paid any attention to him so he decided to steal their attention. He wanted to make them notice him and he accomplished it. He looked at the girl in front of him and lowered his gun.

"You can return him to his house but then you must come with me. Understand?"

"Yes."

BB left the room and return with the keys then unchained Light's hands and feet. Misa took the blindfold off and the gag. Light looked at Misa with a look of gratitude. BB decided to be nice and lifted up Light and carried him to Light's house. They walked in total silence. When they approached Light's house, Misa turned off the security system and they enter the house. Light was barely aware of what was happening. All he could understand was that Misa had come for him and he was back at his house. BB put Light down on the couch and looked around.

"This place looks like a mess," he said aloud.

"That's because some assholes trashed the place," Misa muttered.

Light's eyes scanned the room around him and he noticed that nothing looked the same. He wondered how much time he missed and what happened to his house. Misa had made sure that Light was comfortable and he was grateful to her. His body hurt like hell and he finally thought that he had stopped bleeding. Misa looked down at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to call an ambulance to take care of you. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I just has to go with him," Misa explained.

"No," Light moaned. He didn't want her to go with him.

"I have to," she responded . "Please be strong."

BB watched the scene in front of him in silence. He never could understand why people had emotions that made them care for other people. Nobody had ever cared for him and only paid attention to his brother L. This has always pissed him off and he decided to do something about but he didn't want to go over the past. He looked at Misa and Light and decided it was time to go. He suddenly felt like he wanted Misa all to himself and wanted her to treat him like a she treated Light. He would never admit it to anybody but he wanted someone who would care about him.

"Time to go, my dear," BB stated very sweetly.

Misa looked over at BB and nodded her head. She moved away from the couch and moved towards the kitchen. She picked up the phone and called 911. She told them where to find Light and her and BB left the house.

Light was left alone in a big empty house again and he wonder where L was or any of the "geniuses" for that matter. He waited for what seemed like hours until the ambulance came. When the ambulance finally came Light was sleeping and didn't notice what happen. When he woke up he was in the hospital with an IV in his arm. He looked around and noticed that there was no one waiting for him. He realized then that none of the "geniuses" cared about him and he should have never trust them. The only person that ever cared about him was Misa and she had gone to protect him. If it took all his life he was going to get her back from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Light was checked out of the hospital a few days later. The police wanted to know what happened but Light didn't give them a lot of information for fear that BB would kill Misa if cops were after him. He trudged home and began thinking about where BB would take Misa. He had no clue but he was good at solving mystery where there were little or no clues on the crimes. He entered his house and saw how messy it was. He wondered who trashed his house but didn't stay on that thought for long. He started to clean the house until it became spotless. Cleaning actually help calm down his nerves. He checked his mail and noticed a note with Misa's handwriting on it. He grabbed it really fast and began reading it.

It read:

_Light please don't worry about me. BB promised not to kill me as long as I stay with him. We are on our way to America because BB is allowing me to continue my acting career. I don't know what BB wants but if he doesn't hurt me I'm okay with it. _

_Love _

_Misa_

_PS:_

_Those people you called friends didn't give a shit that BB kidnapped you. It was a week since you were missing and they didn't even notice. They trashed your house and made you look like a fool. Don't trust them._

Light finished reading the note and felt anger rise in his chest. He trusted them and they didn't care that he has been tortured and need their help. He wanted revenge for them making him look like a total fool for trusting them. He heard a knock at his door and he hurried to open the door. When he opened the door a woman in a nice blue dress shirt and blue skirt to match stood there smiling in his face.

"Hello, my name is Julie and I'm from Child Services," the woman said.

Light had shock in his eyes while he led the woman into the living room. He sat down on the couch and Julie followed suit.

"What can I do for you Ms. Julie?"

"Well when we see minors with those types of injuries we assume the worst."

Light knew what this conversation was going to be about and he didn't like it. Julie kept talking about his wounds and asked him about his parents. He told her that his parents were out of town and didn't know anything about this. Julie said she had to go and research some things and left. Light sighed as he knew what was going to happen next. The next day there was a knock on his door and Julie was back except this time she had two men next to her. He let them in and Julie looked him square in the eye.

"Light, how long have you been living by yourself?"

Before Light knew it the men had pack up his house and he was on his way to an orphanage. Light was silent as the car he was in stopped short at the Wammy's House. Light was surprised as Watari opened the door to let Light out.

"Welcome to the Wammy's House," the man said to Light. "My name is Watari and I run this place. I have noticed that you are a very smart individual and thought that you would be perfect here."

Light was brought into the house and shown around. The house was three times bigger than Light's place and he knew that he would get lost here. Watari led Light towards the bedrooms.

"Here's your room," Watari said as he opened the door then left the Light alone. He had his own room which was already filled with books. The room was very neat and he had his own bathroom. He moved into the room and plop down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he was in the same building as the people that played him. Light's first day at the Wammy's House passed like a day of school. Nobody paid him any attention. There were so many people but none of them looked his way. That was until he met the person that walked back into his life.

He was outside reading a book when a ball hit him in his head. He fell forward and out of the sit he was sitting on. He hit the floor and quickly rose up. When he looked to see whom through the ball it was Mello. Mello had a smirk on his face that Light instantly hated.

"Hey, book nerd," Mello called to him. "Pass me the ball!"

Light looked at the ball and picked it up. The ball was a red kickball with skulls on it. The sight of it made a flood of pain from BB tortures come through his mind. He held the ball and arched his hand back. He threw the ball with all the force he could muster. The throw was filled with his emotions of anger and hit Mello in the head, knocking him to the floor. Suddenly all eyes were on him and he didn't care. They stared at him like he was crazy, as Mello laid on the floor motionless. Matt instantly ran over to Mello and tried to help him up. Mello was knocked unconscious. Matt turned toward Light with anger in his eyes. He charged into Light. They both fell to the floor with Matt on top of Light. He began pounding into Light's face with his fist. The punches hit Light but not for long. Light grabbed Matt's fist before it could hit him a third time and used his strength to flip Matt off of him. Matt crashed to the floor from the surprise of reversal. Light was fueled by the hate of them for using him so he got up and grabbed Matt. He gave Matt a punch to the side of his face and Matt collapsed to the floor.

L was walking with Near when they heard people talking about a fight happening outside. L didn't really care about the fight until they heard the mentions of the people who were fighting. By the mention of Matt and Mello, L and Near rushed to where the fight was taking place. When they approached the scene they saw Mello knocked out on the floor and Matt bleeding from the mouth and nose. Light was standing over Matt still punching him. He must have broken Matt's nose but Light didn't care as he continued to pound into Matt. L ran over and roughly grabbed Light and threw him to the floor. Light instantly got up and charged into L who tripped over Matt and fall to the floor. Light was still enrage and started to pound into L. Near stood back and watched (not wanting to be involved in a fight). L tried to push Light off of him but had a hard time doing so. He kept hitting L in the face and the gut. He was satisficed with every showing of pain he saw on L face. It was getting really serious. L was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness when Watari arrived. The children that were watching the fight backed away revealing a bloody mess. Watari approached Light and inserted a needle in his arm. Light suddenly felt sleep and couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell off of L and fell into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Light's eyes slowly opened. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital bed but he wasn't in a hospital. He was strapped in the bed with three straps around his torso and legs. He wasn't able to move. The door opened and Watari walked in followed by a man in a suit.

"I guess we should have put you in therapy before putting you in with the other children," Watari stated.

The man in the suit walked over to Light with another needle in his hand.

"I suggest he be sedated for now. At least until he calms down. We should keep him in solitary confinement until he can cooperate with other students," the man said.

Light could understand everything he said and began to fight against his restrains. The man noticed this and placed the needle into Light's arm. Light instantly stopped moving and his eyes slowly closed. He drifted into a dream.

_Light was wondering through a dark hallway. His parents suddenly showed in front of him. They looked really disappointed in him and were shaking their heads._

_"I thought we taught you better then that," they said in unison._

_Light walked passed them but felt a strange wave of sadness roll over him. The next thing Light came across was the "geniuses". They all had big smiles on their faces and were laughing at him._

_"You would never be one of us," Mello taunted._

_"You will die alone," Matt added._

_"No one will ever like you again," Near stated._

_"Poor, poor boy. Destined to be alone. I bet you could die right now and no one would care," L said calmly. Then the four of them began laughing and Light moved passed them. There words hurt and Light could feel a tear fall from his face. As he continued to move the hallway began turning red. Blood began to seep through the walls. It was bright red and a wall fell in front of him, stopping him from moving forward. The blood started to flood the space Light was in until it completely engulfed him. He tried to keep his mouth shut but the blood found away inside him. He was drowning in a pool of red blood when suddenly chains shot into the blood and hooked around Light's arms. It lifted him out of the blood and brought him face to face with Misa. She was smiling at him and he suddenly felt calm until blood started to flow from her eyes like tears. He suddenly saw a knife come through Misa's stomach and she never lost her smile. The wound began to spill out and Light screamed. She continued to smile at him like nothing was wrong. She reached out to him and Light tried to reach her hand when Misa fell into the pool of blood. Light watched this in horror as Misa's body resurfaced. Her eyes were dull and Light could tell that she was dead. At least she still had a smile on her face. Light screamed as the chains unhooked and Light fell into the blood._

Light woke up screaming. He was alone in a room with a single bed in the corner and nothing else. He got out of the bed and ran to the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't open. They had locked him in and Light was very scared. He began to bang on the door but nobody came. Tears where streaming down his face as he tried to open the door. He tried calling out to anybody who could help him.

"Misa, please come back," Light cried. "I need you. Please…. Watari please I'll behave. Get me out of here."

The tears poured from his eyes as no one would respond. He collapsed with his back against the door. He soon started to call for someone he never called to since he was little.

"Mommie, I'm scared," Light whispered. "Make the bad things go away."

Misa felt a pain in her chest as she was playing her role. She was playing a role of a love interest in an action film. She immediately stopped acting and called for a break. The people allowed it and Misa left the set. BB was waiting for her outside the set and was wondering where she was headed so fast.

"Where's the fire?" he asked her.

"There's a problem. I think Light is in trouble," Misa responded. " I must go to him."

BB could never say no to her so he got out his cell phone and called the airport.

"A plane will be ready for us when we reach the airport."

"Thank you, BB."

They got in a car and rode in silence. He always wondered how Misa and Light became so close. He wanted to make her happy so he could have that kind of relationship with her. He didn't know what happened but he had fallen for Misa and didn't know how to get back up.

"How do you know Light is in trouble?" BB finally asked.

"I can feel it. He needs me and I'll always be there for him," Misa replied.

BB nodded his head his head and they got on the plane. What most people didn't know about BB is that he was loaded. He worked in the underground and was the biggest criminal the world has ever seen. He never got caught and nobody knows his name. Those that had come into close contact with him had never been seen again. It all started with his first crime.

(Flashback Begins)

BB was never noticed by his parents. It was always L this and L that and oh look what L has accomplished. He was sick of it and wouldn't stand for it any longer. At the night the family was at a banquet party. L was dressed up in the most fabulous clothes and BB was just wearing a dress shirt and slacks while L was wearing a suit. All the attention was on L and how much of a genius he was. BB snuck away from the party that was set to celebrate their fifth birthday. BB knew that it wasn't going to have anything to do with him so he explored the building. The building was decorated with pictures of the "happy" family. BB decided to head outside to the gardens. When he exited the building he began hearing sounds of his father and a female voice. BB came closer to the voices but stayed hidden. BB couldn't fully understand what was happening but he knew the woman wasn't his mother. Suddenly he heard footsteps of his mother heels enter the garden. His mother began arguing with his father. The other woman joined into the argument as well. BB listened to all of this intently but he wasn't satisfied with just hearing what was going on so he stuck his head through the bushes.

"How long has this been going on?!" his mother demanded.

"You know how long so don't play dump," his father replied.

"Who said she was playing?" the woman added.

"You stay out of this before I show you how much I could play," the mother replied angrily.

"I don't care what you say. He's leaving you for me and there is nothing you could do about it," the woman replied.

"There is something I could do about it," the mother stated before reaching into her purse and pulling out a handgun. BB heard and saw the surprise gasps and expressions on his father and the woman's face.

"Put that damn thing away. We can settle this peacefully," the father stated calmly but the woman charged at BB's mother and knocked the gun out of her heads. The gun slipped in front of BB and BB picked it up. The eyes turned to BB as he left the bushes to face them.

"Put it down, sweetie," the mother called to him.

"He's too stupid to realize what it can do. We don't have to worry about him having the gun," his father replied.

This made BB furious as he lifted the gun and pointed it at his father. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger hitting his father in the head.

"NOOOOOO!" his mother and the woman screamed as BB's father hit the floor dead. His eyes still had a look of shock in them. The woman stated to run away but BB shot her in the back and she fell down hard. BB's mother tried to get the gun out of BB's hands but BB pulled the trigger, hitting her in the stomach. His mother fell down hard and looked at BB with pleading eyes. She couldn't believe that BB was capable of this. She thought he was a hollow shell that nobody cared about. BB stared into her eyes as he pulled the trigger again hitting her in the head. The other woman tried to crawl away but BB slowly approached her. He smiled evilly as he pulled the trigger one last time hitting the woman in the back of her neck.

BB surveyed the area around him and looked at all the red that splashed the garden. It brightened the dark night. BB realized that night that he loved the sight of blood. He also loved to be in control of someone's life. This was his ultimate art. He just had to make it look that way. He tossed the gun aside and began dragging the woman leaving a trail of blood as he did. He placed her next to his father with her face in his crotch. Then he moved his mother behind the bushes like she was watching what was going on. He walked away with his hands stained with blood and he loved it.

(Flashback end)

BB sat in the chair of the plane and wonder if Misa would be able to accept him for all the murders he had committed. The only reason why he got away with his parents murder is because the cops thought he wasn't capable of knowing what he done but BB knew what he was doing. He knew that his parents were died and that L would be crushed with their deaths but he could care less. He looked at Misa and didn't feel any need to hurt her. In fact he very much want to make sure she stayed happy. He didn't know what this emotion was but he kind of liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They landed in England and headed towards Light's house. When they arrived, they noticed that the place looked empty. When Misa tried to go through the gate she saw a huge lock on the gate. She was very confused so she called Light's cellphone. His phone went straight into voicemail, which was very strange. She began to feel very worried now and looked at BB.

"Do you know something I don't? Did you do something to him?" Misa accused.

"No," BB replied in a calm voice. "I been with you this whole time and wouldn't have time to do anything to Light."

Misa shook her head and thought about what could of happened to Light. She realized that Light might still be at the hospital so she began to head to the hospital. BB followed her in silence. They approached the hospital and talked to the lady at the desk. She told Misa that Light had been checked out days ago. She then proceeded to tell them that Light has been taken into an orphanage. Misa asked what orphanage they sent Light to and the lady replied by telling her that he was sent to Wammy's. She was shocked to hear this and realized why she was feeling like something was wrong with Light.

"We need to go to the Wammy's house," Misa stated. "I must get Light out of there."

BB nodded his head and they left the hospital. BB thought that it was a good idea to visit the place where his brother lives. Maybe he might find someone that L cares about and destroy them. They arrived at the Wammy's house, BB waited outside as Misa enter the building and Watari was there to greet them.

"How many I help you?" Watari asked.

"I heard Light was here and I come to visit him," Misa responded.

"Light isn't allowed any visitors."

"What is this? A prison? I demanded to see Light. I know he's in trouble," Misa replied angrily.

"Light had some behavior issues so we put him in solitary confinement. It is the doctor's orders to help him recover from his tragic experience."

"Bullshit," Misa muttered but walked out the door and walked over to BB.

"That was quick," BB stated.

"They would let me see him. Apparently he got in a fight and they thought the best thing for him was to put him away from everybody. They think Light would get better by being alone. He won't. In fact this could drive him insane. I have to get him out of there!" Misa exclaimed and she didn't even know when she started to yell. BB looked at her and noticed the worry that showed in her eyes. He wanted that to go away.

"I know a way to get in there. We can go rescue Light…I kind of own him," BB said the last part quietly. Misa nodded her head and calmed down a bit. "But first we have to wait until nightfall."

They waited around until night fell upon them. While they were waiting BB scouted out the house to find the entre points. He also grabbed some contacts out of his pockets. He put them in his eyes and changed his clothes so he was wearing exactly what L would wear. He also had a black backpack on.

"Why are you looking like him?" Misa asked confused.

"If we get caught they will think I'm L," BB replied.

"Oh."

"Now lets get moving."

They moved to the back of the house and BB found the back door. Of course it was locked so BB reached into his backpack and pulled out a tool to pick the lock. Once the lock was picked they enter the building. They were in the kitchen, which was completely empty. They walked out of the kitchen and were in a hallway that lead to a grand staircase. They backed up and moved the opposite way. They found a back staircase and took that instead. They didn't want to take the chance that some one would come down those stairs and spot them. They moved in silence neither person wanted to get caught but Misa need to know something.

"How do you know where Light is?" Misa whispered.

"I scoped out the place early and the solitary confinement rooms are on the other side of the building at the top floor."

They returned to silence and moved very quickly. Misa wanted to get Light as fast as possible. He probably was going insane right now. The approached the side where Light was going to be. The hallway had five doors lined on each side of hall. Misa began to hear sounds of crying. She instantly knew it was Light. She ran to the door at the far end of the hallway on the left side. BB was right behind her. He automatically began picking the lock. The door opened and Misa ran into the door. She saw Light curled into a ball in the corner of the room. He was rocking and tears flowed from his eyes. Misa immediately reached out to him and held him close.

"It's okay. Misa here. It'll be okay," Misa calmly trying to calm Light.

Light grabbed on to her in a tight hug. "You're real right? It's not a dream?"

"What have they done to you?" Misa asked concern.

BB could tell what had happened to Light. "He's been drugged."

"Why?!" Misa demanded.

"I guess he was too violent. The drug is to sedate him but it has bad consequences."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters it cause horrible nightmares. They feel so real that it drives you insane."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to live here."

"Oh."

BB sighed before continuing. "After my parents deaths, Watari found us and took us to England. Since L was a genius he fitted right in. Since they didn't know that I was an artistic genius, they thought I was like my brother. I was so confused that I got angry. I couldn't get any of the work. My pent up frustration made me attack my teacher. I kind of blank out. The sounds were the only thing I paid attention to. There was a lot of screaming and I felt the warm liquid that I liked on my hands. The teacher had painted my hands red with his blood. The next thing I know I have passed out. The dreams…the dreams were horrible. I kept seeing my parents' faces and they kept reaching for me. They wanted to pull me into the darkness where light would never reach me. I later realized that they were trying to pull me into L's shadow. I wouldn't allow it so I escape."

Misa was silent as she looked at BB. He had tears slowly falling from his face. She set Light down and got up from the floor. She grabbed BB and hugged him tight. He didn't know when the tears started to fall but he did return the hug. He rested his head on Misa's shoulder. Light looked at them and whimpered a little. Misa broke the hug with BB and bent down to help Light get up.

"We need to get out of here," Misa stated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

L was sitting up in his bed. For some reason he couldn't sleep. The only reason when his sleeping got really bad was when he could feel his brother's presence. It was a strong sense, which meant that his brother was in the building. He moved out of his bed and left his room. He didn't move very fast because he was still feeling the effects of the punches that Light gave him. He still couldn't believe that Light had that strength in him. Matt was in the hospital with a broken nose and Mello had a slight concoction. He moved around and hoped that what he was sensing was wrong. The hallway he was in was completely empty and quiet with all the orphans sleeping soundly. L had time to think about his twin, the person who was hell bend on making his life completely miserable.

(Flashback begins)

The party was boring. All of his parents' friends were there to talk about him like he wasn't there. He was like a trophy to his parents, something they could show around. In a way he was kind of jealous BB. BB didn't have to act a certain way or always be polite. BB could be whatever he wanted while L had to do what he was told. So as the party that was supposed to be for his fifth birthday moved on, L had a blank expression on his face. He always hid his emotions because his parents wanted the perfect son and he didn't want to disappoint them. The party was almost over when he heard a really loud sound and screams. The whole party became silent as more of the loud sound was heard. Some of the people from the party went to investigate the sound. L took this opportunity to leave out the banquet room. He moved along the hallways until he saw BB standing at the end of the hallway laughing hysterical.

"BB, what's wrong or what's so funny?" L asked.

BB turned to face L and continued to laugh as he looked at his hands. L followed BB's eyes and saw the crimson blood dripping from his hands.

"What is that?" L asked suddenly alarmed.

BB continued to laugh but quickly stopped. "Daddy's face was so funny."

"What?" L asked confused.

"Mother was so surprised," BB continued.

"You're not making sense."

"Who would have thought that Daddy's secretary could scream so loud?"

"You're scaring me," L stated as he started to back away from BB. BB walked toward L with his hands raised as if to reach out to L. L started to back away faster.

"They're dead, L," BB creepily stated.

"Who's dead?" L whisper.

"They should have paid more attention to me," BB continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"You didn't BB," L said but BB wasn't paying attention to him. He looked at his hands almost like he was in a trance.

"Blood is beautiful. I want to paint the world red. Should I continue with you?" BB stated as he looked back at L. L was scared and it showed on his face. BB began to laugh again as the police entered the hallway. They took one look at BB and grabbed him. They took him away and L was left wondering if what BB said was true. There was only one way to find out. He left the hallway and moved to where the crowd gathered. The people part and the first thing L saw was blood. It was everywhere and L's face fell when he saw the arm of his mother in the bushes. He actually cried out which allowed the cops find where BB hid his mother's body. More cops swarmed the scene and L wanted someone to comfort him but no one did. Tears blurred his vision as he ran away. He couldn't believe that BB did it. He just couldn't. He thought that there was no one to care for him now because he was alone crying in an empty room when a man walked in.

"Hello there child," the man said softly. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I have come to take you somewhere safe."

That was the first time he ever met Watari. Watari was his father's oldest friend who ran a school for people with special talents. In a matter of a few hours L was in a house with a warm bed that Watari tucked him into. There were still tears on his eyes as he fell asleep. It took a week for him to finally see his twin again. The police had to do an evaluation on him to see if he was insane. In the end they thought that he just didn't know what he was doing so they sent him to be with his brother. Their hopes were that the two would be able to help each other coop with their grief. What the police and therapists didn't know was that BB and L would never have a close relationship. They wouldn't talk it out and they wouldn't comfort each other.

(Flashback end)

The memory flashed through his head and suddenly L had to use the wall to hold him up. He hated the effect that BB had on him. It made him feel powerless and weak. He moved toward the back staircase after he regained his composure. If BB was here, he wasn't going to let BB see him like that. He need to seem like he didn't care or BB would strike. He sighed as he approached the steps and moved down them. He heard footsteps coming from above him so he turned around to see himself staring back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The face in front of him cracked into a smile as L's face widen.

"Hello brother," the boy in front of him said.

L was looking at BB but he looked like him. It took him a second to realize that there were people behind BB. He recognized the blonde hair of the rude girl that kicked L and his friends out of Light's house. Speaking of Light, he saw him next to the blonde.

"What is this a prison break?" L asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"What? No kind words for your twin," BB stated fringing an innocent act.

"You don't deserve any kindness. Why are you looking at me?" L demanded.

"Well its fun looking like you. Being Mr. Perfect," BB said sweetly.

"I'm not Mr. Perfect and you know that." L said defensively.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No."

"Well, anyways, you are kind of in our way. Please move."

"No, I can't allow you to escape. You made a mistake coming back here because I won't let you leave," L stated as he held his ground.

"I don't think you have a choice," BB stated as he pushed L.

L lost his footing and stumbled down the stairs. He didn't stop until he hit the bottom. BB moved down the steps with Misa and Light behind him. He stepped over L and moved toward the door. L laid on the floor unconscious. Misa looked down on him and stopped.

"We can't just leave him here," Misa claimed.

BB looked at Misa and sighed. He moved toward L and lifted him up.

"We'll take him with us," BB stated as he moved toward the door.

Misa looked at Light before they continued toward the door. Once again they moved in silence as they left the Wammy's House. BB pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. A minute went by when a car pulled up. The guy got out and ran away. Light looked really confused but Misa ushered him into the car. BB dropped L by the side of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out the rope and proceeded to tie L up with it. L was now tied with his hands tied behind his back and his legs hooked to his hands. He was basically reversed hog-tied and he threw L in the trunk. He got in the front seat and began to drive.

"I think Light needs a little revenge first," BB said as he drove.

Misa nodded her head and Light remained silent. They drove until they reached an unknown neighborhood. Light looked around and began wondering what was gong to happen. BB stopped the car in front of two-story house.

"It's funny what things you can find when you have people working in the system," BB stated calmly.

"Where are we?" Light asked quietly.

"Welcome to Ms. Julie's house," BB exclaimed. "Now let me teach you how to be tough. Misa you stay in the car and I'll make sure that Light gets his revenge."

Misa looked at Light as he got out of the car. She was worried but she thought that this might be the best for Light right now. While they were stopped, Misa popped the trunk in order to give L some air. BB and Light moved toward the door. BB told Light to hide on the side of the door as he knocked. BB reached into his black backpack as Julie opened the door. He had a handgun pointed at her and he moved into her house.

"What is the meaning of this?" Julie demanded.

"You messed up my friend's life and now you have to pay," BB stated cruelly.

She looked confused for a second as she tried to think of who this boy could be talking about. She quickly started to think because she thought that this guy might just want to talk.

"Calm down and put the gun down. If you want to talk we can talk," Julie said calmly.

BB smiled as he approached Julie. Julie backed away until her back hit a wall. BB proceeded to tie Julie to a chair. He put his gun back in his backpack.

"Light, get in here," BB yelled.

Light moved in the house and took a look around. He noticed that BB had Julie tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. BB was smiling at him and he motioned for him to come forward. Light had no choice but to move toward BB.

"Let me teach you how to have fun with your victim," BB stated excitedly.

Misa was waiting outside and saw when Light went into the house. She didn't know what they were doing in there but she hoped that they won't get in too much trouble. She exited out of the car and moved toward the trunk. It was in her nature to want to help someone who has been hurt. She opened the trunk and noticed that BB had gagged and blindfolded L. She touched his arm and he began to thrash around. She realized that he was conscious. L desperately tried to get his hands free but all he was doing was bruising his skin. He stopped moving when he realized that the binds weren't coming undone.

"Please, calm down," Misa stated. "I'm not going to hurt you."

L had calmed down but not because of her words but because he knew there was nothing he could do. His head hurt like hell and he hoped that he didn't have a concussion. He knew his hands and legs were going to be sore after they untie him. Misa continued to look at L and she began to wonder what BB planned to do with him. She began to move her hand to remove the gag when…

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind her.

Misa jumped and turned around to see BB standing there smiling.

"He just seemed so uncomfortable so I…" Misa tried to explain.

"Don't worry about him. We need to go," BB stated as he closed the trunk.

"What happened in there?" Misa asked.

"You don't want to know," BB said as he ushered her toward the passenger's side of the car.

Misa got into the car and decided that she didn't want to know what went on in that house. Light was in the backseat with his head down. Misa suddenly needed to know what happened.

"Light, are you ok?" Misa asked concerned.

Light looked up and had a huge smile on his face. "Of course I'm ok. I'm better than ok. I feel great," Light responded happily.

Misa smiled as she turned back to the front of the car. BB started to drive as they headed toward the airport. As they arrived the jet was already waiting. Misa and Light entered the plane while BB grabbed L out of the trunk. L started thrashing around but BB held him tight as he entered the plane. He set him down in seat and grabbed a needle out of his backpack that he took from the Wammy's House and injected it in L's arm. L went limp and BB untied L and retied him to the plane's seat. Light had already fallen asleep next to Misa when the plane took off to America.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Matt, Mello, and Near were waiting inside Watari's office. L had been missing for a week and Watari wanted them to go find him. Watari walked into the office holding the security footage from that night when L went missing.

"It is obvious that BB had kidnapped L and that he escaped to America. Your job is to bring him back and possible incarcerate BB. His crimes has become too much. The only lead we have of BB is Misa Amane. She might have information on him. She is currently filming a movie in New York City, New York. Find her and see what information you can get," Watari stated as he gave Near an envelope with the information on BB and Misa.

Near took the envelope and they left the office. As they got in the car and headed to the airport, they began reading the file on BB. It basically said that BB was known to like blood and he was in connection to his parents' murder. Nobody really knows much about what he had done since his escape from the Wammy's House but they know he is dangerous. None of the "geniuses" have ever met BB except for L (of course) so they didn't know what to expect. They landed in New York City and instantly rode the subway to Misa's location.

Misa was getting her make-up done when her manger entered the trailer talking about three boys who entered the set and demanded to speak to Misa. Misa sighed. She knew how to deal with out of control fans since she had a lot of stalkers. She exited out of the trailer and put on a fake smile. As she approached the area where the boys were located, her smile fall a little. She recognized them as some of L's friends. She still had to see them as she fixed her smile. She approached them and they began watching her.

"What can I do for you?" Misa asked.

Mello was the first one to speak. "We are here about BB."

Misa wasn't surprised but she looked confused. "BB? Who is BB?" Misa asked.

Matt looked at her with suspension before answering with "BB is L brother and we know you were the last person to see him."

"Remember when you and him broke into the Wammy's House and took Light. BB also kidnapped L and we want him back!" Mello demanded.

Misa had no sympathy for these people because they weren't there to help Light so she looked at them with a smile on her face but in her eyes was a look of anger. "I hired BB to get Light out of that hellhole you call the Wammy's House," Misa stated still with a smile on her face. "I haven't seen him since we parted ways."

Near knew something was up by the expression on Misa's face. Near knew how to read people and he could tell that Misa had hidden anger for them. He wondered if this had anything to do with why BB took L. Near was almost certain that Misa had something to do with BB but he had to play the game right.

"You are responsible for the kidnapping of Light so we have every right to arrest you. If you cooperate then all charges against you will be dropped," Near said monotony.

Misa never lost her smile as she turned to Near. "Don't worry about Light. I can hire the best lawyers and anyways they won't think of it as kidnapping since he chose to come with me. Get your facts straight," Misa said sweetly before turning and walking away.

When Misa returned to her trailer, BB was sitting in her chair disguised as L.

"What did they want?" BB asked.

"They are looking for L," Misa said plainly as BB got out of her chair. Misa sat down and the make-up artist began to work.

"So my brother does have friends," BB stated with mock excitement.

Misa rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"I can't believe they found us that quickly," BB continued.

"Obviously they haven't found out what you did at Julie's house because all they are looking for is L," Misa responded.

"Of course they are only looking for L. I never leave any clues or evidence to my crimes," BB specified matter-of-factly.

"Oh right, you're some great criminal master mind with people who fear you and all the money in the world," Misa said sarcastically as the make-up artist left the trailer. Misa turned to BB and turned serious. "Are you sure they won't find L. I don't want Light to get in trouble."

"Have some faith in me. I know what I'm doing," BB stated calmly.

Misa smiled as she got out of her chair and left the trailer.

Light was sitting on the couch in Misa's house eating strawberries. He was in the house by himself except for a doped up L. L was sitting in a rocking chair with his hands tied to the arms of the chair but his feet were free. Light sat there looking at L while eating the strawberries. L wasn't blindfold but he was fast asleep with the gag still in his mouth. Light made sure that L didn't choke and fed him. When Misa wasn't around Light would basically take care of L. For some reason (unknown to Light) BB kept L on the drugs. Light sighed as he saw L stir in his sleep. Light finished the strawberry he was eating and moved toward L. He looked at him and felt a strange sense of calmness from him. Light, in secret had always liked L and want to be friends with him. The only problem was that Light was shy and didn't know how to talk to people. It had been that way ever since he was little.

(Flashback Begins)

Light was sitting in his room looking out the window. He was watching the children play. A sigh escaped his mouth as he saw how much fun the children were having. It wasn't like Light couldn't go down there and play with them it's just that he didn't want to. He didn't know how long he was going to be in this town so he didn't want to make friends that he probably would never see again. There was this one girl that caught his eye. The children outside were playing tag and the girl's blonde hair was waving in the wind. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Light's window. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Light smile back and let the window. He moved toward his bed and plopped down. He heard a knock on his door and went down stairs to investigate.

Of course his parents weren't home but they would never leave their four year old son home by himself so they hired a nanny for him. His nanny opened the door and standing there was the girl with the blonde hair.

"Can the boy in the window come out to play?" the girl asked in a sweet voice.

The nanny nodded her head and went to retrieve Light. Light shook his head and turned to head back to his room when the nanny grabbed his hand and lead him to the door. He had no choice but to follow the girl out the house. She turned to him.

"Hi, my name is Misa," she stated kindly. "What's yours?"

"Light," Light replied quietly.

"You want to play tag?"

"No."

"Oh, then what do you want to do?"

"Um…I don't know," Light mumbled.

Misa just smiled and led Light towards the park. Light was nerves and didn't want to play with a huge group of people. Misa led him to the park but she kept moving. The park was surrounded by trees with a playground in the middle. There was also a trail going around the whole park. Misa and Light were walking on the trail when Misa suddenly stopped. She grabbed Light's hand and led him through the trees. Light thought that Misa was trying to take them to the playground so he was wondering why they didn't just walk to the playground. They soon entered a clearing with an old playground and nobody around.

"Isn't this place cool? Nobody ever comes here. It's perfect," Misa stated excitedly

Light took in the whole scenery. There was a play set with a slide and a mountain climbing wall. There was a tube that connected the two together. There also was swing set off to the side. Weeds covered the floor that let Light know that people probably forgot about this place.

"I always come here when I feel like being alone," Misa stated. "I can tell you don't like huge crowds so…" Misa trailed off.

Light looked at her and smiled. She grabbed his arm and led him to climbing wall. They seemed to play for hours, at least until the sun went down. They mostly talked. It turned out that Misa's parents also traveled around the world because her father was a musician. She told him about the most amazing places she had seen and things she had done. Light mostly listened until she would ask him questions. He told her that his family moved around a lot because his father was a running his own business and set-up shop in many countries. They shared many laughs until Misa led him out of the forest.

It turned out that Light stayed in this town for a month and for the whole month he hung out with Misa until it was time to move. He actually had fun and made a valuable friend.

(Flashback end)

He stared closely at L when suddenly L's shot open. Light jumped back in surprise as the dark orbs stared at him. His eyes were at half open though but it still surprised Light. L stared at Light and wondered what he was doing. The drugs may have sedated him but his brain still functioned normally. He tried his best to glare at Light but his eyes were too dull for that. Light regained his composure when the front door was open and BB entered.

"How's he holding out?" BB asked.

"He just woke up," Light replied as he sat back down on the couch.

BB moved towards L and L flinched. BB smirked as he removed the gag from L's mouth.

"You can't keep me here forever," L stated with as much anger he could manage.

BB laughed before replying with, "Your friends are looking for you."

BB watched as L's expression change from anger to calmness.

"You will get caught eventually," L stated calmly.

"Or I can have fun killing your friends in front of you," BB stated before he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hours had passed and Light was watching TV when BB walked back into the room carrying a needle. He moved over to L and injected the substance of the needle into L's arm. L's eyes became sedated as BB untied L's arms from the rocking chair.

"Misa is going to be working late tonight and I have to head out," BB stated. "You have to take care of L for the rest of the night. He has enough drugs in him so that he won't be a problem."

Light nodded his head as he continued to watch TV.

"I need you to give L a bath. He stinks," BB said before he left the building.

Light looked over at L with his mouth open. BB wanted him to give L a bath. BB had always taken care of that part or Misa did it. Despite his awareness, a smile found its way onto his face. He moved over to the chair where L was sitting. L was staring at him with his dilated eyes and had a blank expression.

"I believe it's time for a bath," Light said to L.

Light lifted L up and they moved towards the bathroom. As he placed L is the bathroom he began to notice a bulge in L's pants. Light was really confused as he started the water. Light sat L up against the wall and began removing L's shirt. L had kept himself well build despite his eating habits. He actually had some muscles on him with a six pack abs. Light traced his hands on L's chest as L moaned at the touch. Light tilted his head to the side when the phone started to ring. Light left the bathroom to answer the phone. Light answered the phone and it was BB who called.

"Um…Light," BB sounded nerves.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Light asked suddenly worried.

"Well, it turns out that the drug I gave him…it doesn't just sedate him."

"What does it do?" Light asked really curious.

"It kind of…makes the person body respond …sexually," BB finished. "I need you to take care of him. Okay, bye," BB ended quickly as he hung up.

Light looked at the phone with confusion as the words sank into Light's head. He smiled to himself as BB had just given him permission to have "fun" with his brother. He returned to the bathroom and saw L where he left him. Light crouch down to come face to face with L's. L's eyes followed his as Light grabbed L's chin. He moved his face closer to L's and captured his lips. He deepened the kiss and L kiss him back. While the kiss was going on, Light moved his hands inside L's pants rubbing L's hard member. The kiss was broken when both needed air. Light dipped his head to L's pants and pulled them off along with L's boxers. L's member was in full view as Light took it in his mouth. Light knew exactly what to do because this wasn't the first time Light had done this with L. They had met a long time ago when they both were in middle school. It had been a quick affair with each meeting in secret. Light was deeply hurt when he entered high school and L wouldn't acknowledge him. It broke Light's heart and left him feeling betrayed. So when L decided to be his friend again Light couldn't be any happier until again L betrayed him. It was time for revenge though since L's fate rests in Light's hands. He stopped sucking L and stared in his eyes.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you," Light exclaimed.

He grabbed L's member and squeezed it until he heard L cry out. He laughed at the sound as he began to rub L's member. Light noticed that the tub had filled up so he grabbed L and threw him into the tub. Water splashed everywhere, soaking Light. L looked at Light and began wondering what Light had planned for him.

"BB had taught me how to torture people," Light stated calmly. "He taught me the ways to make people scream the loudest. He also taught me how to channel my emotions and not to rush things. Shall we have some fun?"

In the hours that followed, Light had produced a knife from the kitchen and proceeded to cut into L's naked body. The screams were beautiful. Soon L was a bloody mess but Light didn't cut deep and everywhere he cut he would kiss the wound. He got into the tub with L and sat in his lap. He claimed L's lips again in a deep kiss. He missed L so much and was glad that he had some alone time with him. He broke the kiss again for air.

"L, why did you abandon me?" Light asked as tears came down his face. "I missed you so much. I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: By the way, I made Matt, Mello, Near, L, BB, Light, and Misa around the same age.

Chapter 15

Matt, Mello, and Near were watching Misa all day. It was boring work for Mello and Matt so they decided that were going to find something fun to do. They left Near to continue to watch over Misa in hope that she would lead them to BB or L. Mello and Matt rent a motorcycle and drove around the city with Matt until they realized that they were in a really bad part of the city. They were about to turn around and go the other way when they spotted someone that looked like L. They assumed that this must be BB so they decided to follow him. The man entered a car with a group of people. He wasn't the one driving and he sat in the middle. There were about five people in the car including the BB suspect. Matt followed at a safe distance until they saw the car stop. The people exited the car and enter a rundown building. Matt and Mello scouted around the building and found a window in the back in which they looked in. When they looked closely they noticed that the BB suspect was indeed BB for the simple fact the he began eating strawberry jam right out of the jar and he also had red eyes. They watch the scene and it looked like they were planning something. Two of the people left the room and got into the car and drove away. Meanwhile BB and the other two people moved around the warehouse prepping it for something. Matt and Mello hoped that they would see anything to lead to L but it seemed like nothing was happening. If only they followed the two people that had left the warehouse. Those two had headed over to where Misa was. If they saw this they would have hardcore prove that Misa had connection to BB still.

Near was watching uninterestingly when he saw two buff men wearing biker chains around their necks and torn clothing walked up to Misa. At the sight Near thought that Misa was about to get mugged or worse. The men began to talk to Misa and Misa didn't show any sign of fear. Near needed to know what was being said so he moved closer but not too close. He started to hear part of the conversation.

"…you won't be bothered again," one of the men stated.

"Good because I don't want any trouble," Misa said.

"There will be no trouble," the other man finished.

Near watched as one of the man walked away and the other ushered Misa into the car. The car was started up when Near decided that he need to follow the car. He was leaving his hiding place when he turned and bumped into one of the men that were just talking to Misa. Near tried to go the other way but the man grabbed him and brought him over to the car.

"Looks like we have a rat," the man stated.

"Well look what we have here, Bruce," the other man added.

"What should we do with him, Mikey?" Bruce asked.

"It should be up to the lady since he was spying on her," Mikey answered.

Misa opened the door and got out the car. She saw the boy in PJ's and knew that this one was Near. She smiled at him realizing that his fate was in her hands before turning to the men.

"Well we don't know how much he heard so we have to take him with us," Misa said then turned to Near, "It seems like you are about to get a big break in your case."

Mikey opened the trunk and grabbed some handcuffs. Bruce held up Near while Mikey proceed to handcuff Near. Near tried to break free but the men were too strong for him. It was hopeless and Bruce effortlessly picked Near up and threw him into the trunk. The trunk was closed and the car drove away.

Light had just placed L back in the rocking chair after bandaging him up. Light felt proud of himself for not letting his emotions get in the way of his fun with L. He had controlled himself and didn't rush things. In due time, he hoped that they could return to the relationship they had in middle school except more open. He was back to watching TV when he heard the door open and Misa entered the house. He smiled at her then gave her a confused when two of BB's henchmen walked in after her carrying something. Light watched as they walked into the room Light was in and place what they were carrying down. Light realized quickly that it was a boy that he knew. The boy was handcuffed and had a gag in his mouth. He stared at Light with a blank expression but Light could tell that the boy was nerves. The walked out of the house and drove away. Light looked at Misa expectantly. Misa sat next to Light before she spoke.

"Apparently, he was spying on me," Misa said simply. "I didn't know how much he heard so we took him with us and beside this is like killing two birds with one stone."

"How so?" Light asked.

"Well BB was planning on taking out the rest of the "geniuses" for snooping so with him here it will make things easier. The only question I have would be where the other two are."

"Right and my guess is that Near won't tell us."

Near had to listen to this conversation with his mind trying to figure a way out. If he could talk he would try to reason with them but the gag was so far in his mouth that if he tried to open it or move it he would choke on it. He looked at them and realized that they weren't paying any attention to him so he tried to sit up since his feet weren't tied together. He almost sat up when the door opened again and BB entered. Near looked at him and BB had a huge smile on his face.

"To think that just earlier today, I said that I would enjoy killing you in front of L," BB said excitedly to Near.

For the first time in a long time Near had fear in his eyes. The first time was the first time he came to the Wammy's house and the first time he met Mello.

(Flashback begins)

Nate's parents were so poor that they could barely support themselves let alone Nate. Nate was always studying so he could have a better life. His family many have been poor but they were always there for him and they did everything in their power to make sure he didn't have to worry about anything. His father worked late as a factory worker whose job was soon going to be replaced with a machine. His mother worked at a grocery store which just got bought out by a major company and was going to fire the employees for their own employees. His parents worked near each other so would always walk home with each other. One night they didn't come home on time. Nate was working on some word puzzles as he thought about his sixth birthday that was in a few weeks. He could officially start fifth grade and he was excited. He stopped looking out the window in order to look out the window. He began to wonder where his parents were.

Mr. and Miss. Rivers were halfway home thinking about what they are going to do to support their son when a car drove up toward them. An older man got out of the car and introduced himself to be Watari. He told them that he had a school that their son could go to that would cater to his intelligence level. He also proceeded to tell them that the school was a boarding school and was completely free. Nate's parents were so excited that they agreed with no hesitation. Before Watari left he told them that he was going to pick up their son in a week. His parents began to rush home when they bumped into a boy with red hands. Being the nice people that they were, they tried to help the boy up. The boy began to laugh hysterically and that's when Nate's parents realized that the boy had blood all over his hands and clothes. Miss Rivers began to back away as the boy continued to laugh.

"What happened?" Mr. Rivers asked the boy.

"My hands are covered in my favorite substances," the boy said while laughing.

"What's your name? Are you hurt?" Miss Rivers asked concerned.

"Blood, Blood, Blood it covers the world with a wonderful color. I must out due my brother. I refuse to be in his shadow," the boy stated suddenly serious.

Mr. Rivers was still close to the boy when the boy produced a gun out of his jacket and shot Mr. Rivers in his head. He didn't even have time to respond as he fell down dead. Miss. Rivers screamed and began to run to get help but to no avail as the boy shot her in the back of her head. She too fell down dead. Then the boy got to work arranging their bodies to look like they took their own lives.

A week later

Nate was still mourning over his parents' deaths with fresh tears in his eyes. He hoped that this man Watari would help him forget about his pain. He boarded the pain and left Australia for England. When he entered the Wammy's house he immediately caught the eye of a certain blonde hair bully. The first few days Mello spend doing normal bulling things like tripping him, name calling, and wedges but then Mello wanted more. In Nate's opinion he thought that Mello picked on him for no reason. One night when Nate was asleep, Mello and his group of friends went into Nate's room and proceeded to beat him up. Of course he screamed and begged them to stop but they wouldn't even when Nate's voice cracked from the screaming. His body was theirs to do whatever they wanted to him. He was so full of fear that he blacked out.

(Flashback end)

Misa had stopped talking to Light and it looked at Near who looked like a ghost. She immediately got up and moved over to him.

"What's wrong?" Misa asked him.

He began to shake his head really fast as Misa removed the gag from his mouth. Near looked at Misa and then back at BB. He didn't want to die and he was completely in their mercy and that's what scared him.

A/n: If you have any suggestions let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(L's POV)

My eyes feel heavy but seem to get lighter. That must mean that the drugs are escaping my system. Good, maybe they won't put anymore in me but if I know my brother than that's wishful thinking. At the moment, I'm handcuffed to a bed by my hands so I can't move that much. Plus, I'm still in pain from the knife cuts made by Light. I can't believe that he did that to me. When I first met Light he was this kind, shy guy that was easily ignore but also easy to manipulate. I went out with him in middle school but I thought it was just physical. I didn't think that he would fall in love with me. Ok, maybe I fell a little bad for messing with him. He was really nice and took care of me even when we were reunited and I ignored him he still wanted to be close to me. Maybe it's the drugs interfering with my mind but I really wanted to continue what we were doing in the bathroom. Light knew how to mix pleasure with pain and made it so I want him to touch me again. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a scream erupt from outside my room. I recognized the voice to of my friend Near. I suddenly go pale as the scream was clearly in pain. I quickly tried to struggle to get out of my handcuffs to help my friend but it wouldn't budge. I felt completely powerless and kept hearing his screams. Suddenly the door to my room was open and my twin walked into the room dragging a beat down Near with him. He threw him into the room and switched on the lights. I quickly noticed the bruises on his skin that stood out on his pale skin. They were purple and came in all different shapes and sizes. Near looked at me with a look of hope. The boy had always looked up to me because I always got him out of trouble especially against Mello but what Near didn't know was that I can't get him out of this. Of course I'm going to try but I'm not sure what my brother is going to do.

"Congratulations boy, you found L," BB taunted.

I tried to glare at BB but BB just laughed and kicked Near in the gut. Near collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball. BB then proceeds to stomp on him.

"Stop!" I shout at him.

He turned to me but he stomped on Near one more time, really hard. He then walked over to me and I noticed how red BB eyes were. He began staring at me with an evil smirk.

"I hope you realize that there is nothing you can to do or say to make me do anything. You have no control and I decide that I want you fully aware of what I do to your friend. That means no drugs tonight," BB stated.

He walked back over to Near and picked him up. He then proceeded to throw him into the wall and Near screamed out again. The sight of Near collapsed on the floor made me want to run and hold him. I knew that I had to try something to get BB to stop hurting my friend.

"Why don't you hurt me instead? It's obvious that you're mad at me so why take it out on my friends?" I tried to reason with him.

He walked back over to me and I noticed that he had blood on his hands. I turned my head to look at Near and noticed that some of his bruises were open and bleeding. When I looked back at BB his eyes seem to shine like the blood on his hands. He began to laugh hysterically as he raised his to look at the blood. The only other time I seen him like this is when he killed our parents. Suddenly he began talking crazy.

"Soon I shall paint the world with this red. I shall make the most beautiful art and the world would never know my name. I swear I will never be in your shadow!" my brother stated as he screamed the last part.

I didn't know how to respond to my brother as I saw tears flow from his eyes. I didn't understand. Why was he crying? All of a sudden, the blonde actress Misa entered the room and grabbed my twin. I quickly realized that she was hugging him. She didn't care that he had blood on his hands or the fact that BB sort of looked scary. It seemed like BB had begun to calm down. He stopped crying and looked Misa in her shine blue eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wipe. She then started to wipe his hands clean of all the blood. Once she was done she whispered in his ear. Of course I couldn't tell what she said to him but I didn't care because BB left the room. Misa walked over to Near and sat him up. I stared in shock as she left the room and came back with a first aid kit. It shocked me more to see her begin to bandage and apply medicine to my friend's wounds. Light walked into the room and also aided Misa in healing Near. I was grateful for them helping him but I still had to wonder why. Light looked over at me and smirk. I began to wonder what was going on in Light's head. He walked over to me and leaned into my ear.

"You're lucky Misa is a nice person," he whispered in my ear, "but tomorrow when it's just you and me will have to have our own fun."

After he said that a shiver went down my spine. He got up and walked away from me. He lifted up Near and they left me to my thoughts. The only thought that racked through my brain was: what does he have planned for me?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BB was sitting in the living room watching Misa get ready for her next shoot. She had a modeling gig then a commercial later. She was going to be gone all day and BB planned to spend the day with her. For some reason she always knew how to calm him down even when he was crazy from the blood. He smiled at her as she passed him to grab her purse from her room. He also planned to capture the two "geniuses" so he wouldn't have to worry about them. They were about to leave when Light came out of his room and approached BB.

"Everything you need is in the basement," BB said.

"Thank you, BB," Light replied as he watched them walk out the door.

He closed the door and smiled as began to walk towards the room that L was in. Last night he had asked BB for things that would help him accomplish everything that he wanted to do. BB didn't ask questions only nodded and made some calls to get the things. He opened the door and saw that L was staring at him with a blank expression. Light hoped to change that soon. He walked into the room and over to L as he pulled out a Taser. He placed it against L who tried to move away from it but couldn't. Soon his body went limp and Light unhooked the handcuffs. Light wasn't going to use any drugs because he wanted L fully aware of what's going on. He let the room and came back with a wheelchair. He lifted up L and put him into the wheelchair, then handcuffed him to the chair. L was helpless but he tried to not show it. He wanted to remain emotionless but he began to feel uneasy. Light began to roll L out the room and towards the basement. He opened the door and L saw twenty steps leading down. He began to wonder how Light was going to get him down the stairs. The answer came shortly after when Light shoved him down the chairs. At first he stayed upright for half the steps but then it flipped over and crashed to the ground. A groan of pain escaped his mouth as he was flat out on the ground. Light turned on the light and walked down the stairs. He lifted up L and placed him on his back on the table that was in the center of the basement.

"I hope you enjoy that pain because there is much more to come," Light stated.

Light grabbed L's shirt and took it off to expose L slightly muscular chest. He traced his hand around one of L's nipples. L glared at him but Light just smiled at him as he turned around and grabbed a something from the table behind him. L couldn't tell what Light grabbed from his view. When Light turned back around L noticed that Light had jumper cables in his hands. L's eyes widen as Light placed the cables on his nipples. Light then grabbed a car battery and placed it next to L. He flipped a switch on the battery and a shock electrified L's nipples and traveled through his body. L couldn't help but scream out. Light looked at him with a look of amusement as he switch the battery off. L began to breathe heavily as Light grabbed a gag from the other table. He placed it in L's mouth so he would bite his tongue when Light turned up the power on the battery.

"Did you like that?" Light asked in a mocking tone.

He turned on the battery to its medium mode and L's body began thrashing around. He left it on for thirty seconds and then turned it off. L's body relaxed. Light continued the process for an hour until he got bored.

"Shall we move on to something more fun?" Light asked.

He took the cables off of L's nipples and moved the battery to the other table. L's felt totally fried and hoped that Light was done but he knew that Light was just beginning. He was halfway aware that Light had removed his pants. He then felt Light's hands on his member. He was rubbing it through his boxers and a moan escaped his lips. He shut his eyes and felt Light squeezing it very lightly. Another moan escaped his lips as began to crave more of Light's touch. He wanted to be touch directly because at the moment he was just teasing him.

"You like that don't you?" Light taunted. "I remember when you used to touch me like this. You made me feel so good but then you acted like nothing happen when we met again. I thought we were playing another game like we did in the past. That faded when BB kidnapped me. I thought you would be the first to come to my rescue but no. You could have careless!"

Light squeezed really hard on L's member causing L to feel a ton of pain. Tears were threating to appear on L's face. He didn't realize that Light had these feelings inside him. Light then let go of L's member and breathe out slowly. Light tried to gain control of his emotions that threaten to explode out. If BB had taught him anything it's that you never let your emotions get out of control. He was losing this battle with his emotions. He wanted L to feel all the pain that he has felt. Something had snapped in Light at that moment. The pain of not being wanted and the pain of being forgotten overflowed in his body. He grabbed L and threw him onto the floor. He then propped L up on his knees and removed his boxers. L's eyes widen again as he realized what Light was about to do. He felt Light's hard member against his exposed butt. In one swift motion he removed L's gag and thrust hard into L. L's scream erupted in the silence of the basement. Light couldn't get his whole member inside of L since it wasn't prepared. Light didn't care, he was going to force his way inside (just like L had forced his way in his heart). He grabbed L's hips in order to fully push his way inside. L screamed again as blood began to drip from his abused hole. Light plunged deeper into him and enjoyed every minute of it. This is what it felt like to be in control. Never again would he allow someone to control his life. He realized in that moment that he like being the seme instead of the uke. As he got up he noticed that L was shaking uncontrollable. As he watched this he began to laugh. At each moment it got louder and louder.

"There is still more to come," Light stated excitedly as he turned L over so he could see his face. Tears started pouring from L's eyes and Light grabbed his chin. He placed a dominant kiss on his lips.

"It's time for you to belong to me," Light finished.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BB watched the scene that Misa was performing and had to look away. In the scene was supposed to kiss the main actor for a long period of time. To make matters worse the director wanted to do more takes. BB took this as his chance to leave Misa and deal with the matter of the other "geniuses" that are looking for him. He had his men look around for them and it didn't surprise him when he got a phone call telling him that they were outside the set watching Misa. He knew he had to get to work to make sure they don't make trouble for Misa. He left the set and began walking toward where his men were waiting for him. They were waiting for him in a black SUV. Today he only had three of his best men with him. As he approached the trunk, he noticed that they looked ready to kill.

"Welcome back, boss," the one in the driver's seat stated.

The one riding shotgun got out of the car and allowed BB to get in. He closed the door behind him and got in the back of the car. BB looked at each of his men. The one in the driver's seat wore a plain white sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his buff muscles in his arms. The shirt was also pressed tight against his chest to show off his pecks. He also wore cargo shorts with a belt that had a handgun strapped to it. His name was Marvin and he has been with BB since his escape from the Wammy's House. The two in the back seat wore the same thing: short sleeve red collared shirt with black jeans. They each had a handgun hidden somewhere on them and their names where Jason and Greg. The team was impressive and been on many missions with BB. This plan didn't require huge muscle power but BB wanted to make sure that no mistakes were made. He smiled as he thought about what they were going to do. The car drove off as the beginning of their plan was set in motion.

Matt was worried. They haven't spotted Near since last night when they left. Of course Mello could careless because he didn't like Near but Matt cared. He hoped that Near found a lead on the case and was following it. He paced back and forward from the spot where he was standing watching Misa. Suddenly something grabbed him behind and Matt jumped.

"Someone's on edge," the voice taunted.

Matt quickly recognized it to be Mello's voice. He pushed Mello off of him and stared at him with a serious look.

"Don't do that," Matt stated.

"You should have seen how high you jump," Mello laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Your right it's hilarious," Mello continued to laugh.

Matt pushed Mello and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mello asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"I'm going to look around and get away from you," Matt said angrily.

Mello ran up to Matt and grabbed his waist from behind. He began to whisper in Matt's ear. "You know I was just playing."

Matt shivered and relaxed in Mello's arm. "I know but now is not the time to be playing."

"What is it the time for?" Mello whispered in Matt's ear again as his hand slowly moved toward Matt's crotch.

"Not now, Mello," Matt said as he tried to push Mello off of him.

Mello tightened his grip and began to kiss Matt's neck. Matt moaned with pleasure as his eyes closed. His worries began to slip away. Suddenly he felt Mello go limp behind him and when he turned he saw that Mello collapsed to the ground. When Matt looked up he was staring at the barrel of a gun. His breath caught in his throat as he raised his hands up as a sign of surrender. He suddenly felt hands behind roughly grab his hands and forced them behind his back. He felt the handcuffs being placed on his hands while still staring at the barrel of the gun. He was roughly pulled toward a black SUV. He was thrown in the back and he watch as Mello was lifted up and thrown next to him. He looked at his captors and noticed that on had the gun still pointed at him. The trigger was pulled and Matt saw nothing but darkness.

When Matt's eyes opened he still saw nothing but darkness. He felt his hands were still handcuffed behind his back and he knew he was sitting down in a chair. He tried to move his feet but they wouldn't respond. Matt began to panic and tried desperately to escape.

"Looks like he's awake," he heard a cruel voice say.

"Now the fun can begin," he heard another voice say.

Matt's blindfold was removed and he was confronted with a blinding light. His eyes quickly adjusted and he saw three people staring at him. They moved aside and he saw someone sitting in a chair across from him. It didn't take him long to noticed that it was Mello. Mello had a gag on his mouth and was trying to break out of his restrains. Matt knew if Mello didn't have the gag he would be cursing up a storm. Matt realized then that he didn't have a gag on his mouth.

"Well, if you act like your friend over there then we have to gag you," Marvin told him.

"What do you want with us?" Matt asked.

"That's simple. You were getting in the way of BB's plans so we had to detain you," Marvin replied.

"What are you going to do with us?" Matt asked quietly.

Marvin grabbed Matt's chin before he replied with, "It seems you two needs to learn a little lesson about snooping and I'm an excellent teacher."

Marvin reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He began to cut up Matt's clothes. Matt tried to sit perfectly still so that he wouldn't get accidently cut by the knife. Mello stopped moving long enough to notice what was going on. He began to stare daggers at his captors. Greg turned toward Mello and began to laugh.

"It looks like this one is getting mad," Greg indicated.

"This is nothing. Just wait until Marvin plays with the boy and we'll see how mad this one gets," Jason replied.

Matt gulped at the sound of that. He noticed that Marvin had finished cutting his clothes off and Matt was left naked in front of them. His face turned red with embarrassment. He swallowed hard again when noticed that they were staring at him with calculated eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Misa had finish for the day and was sitting in her dressing room waiting for BB to come pick her up. Whenever she thought of BB, she wondered why he chose to stick around with her. She was beautiful, yes, but she didn't really know what BB saw in her. She was always busy and kissed other people on camera. She saw when he left and felt bad because he look hurt. It wasn't like they were dating but it felt like they were a couple. In the bottom of Misa's heart she wished that BB would ask her out on a date. She had a break coming up and she wanted to spend it with BB and Light. As the make-up artist finished removing her make-up, Misa saw BB entering the room. He had a huge smile on his face which told Misa that his plan was successful. Misa stood up and walked over to BB.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Misa asked him.

Misa decided that she was going to make the first move. She hoped to move the relationship along as BB nodded his head. They left the set and began to walk down the street. BB looked at her and had to smile to himself. She looked really beautiful tonight and she wanted to go out. BB reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. If he was going to do this right he had to get a reservation and take Misa somewhere nice. Misa looked over at BB and saw him on the phone. She waited until BB was off the phone before she spoke again.

"So where did you want to go?" Misa asked.

"I have made some phone calls and our ride should arrive shortly," BB replied.

The two of them lean up against a building while waiting for their ride to arrive. Misa had to ask him BB something to diminish her worries. She didn't look at BB as she spoke.

"Are they died?" she asked quietly.

BB turned to her with a serious expression. He knew that Misa was a very caring, nice nature person. She didn't like killing but she understood his past and why he did the things he did. She would run away from him and he knew that but BB would never give her a reason to run for him. Misa noticed that he was silent and sighed as she turned to him. She noted that he was still staring at her with a serious expression. She thought that he gave her his answer and she smiled sadly.

"No," came BB response as he grabbed Misa's hand. "I wouldn't let that happen when I know how much you don't like murder."

Misa hugged BB with a genuine smile on her face. She understood BB and BB understood her. They broke the hug when a limo pulled up next to them. The chauffeur got out and opened the door for them. They entered the limo and it drove off. Misa began talking about her day and BB listened silently. When they arrived they were at the new restaurant that opened a few nights ago. There was a line a mile wide waiting outside. They exited out of the car and walked into the building. Pictures were snapped and some people looked anger that a pair of teenagers was getting a table before they could. As they walked in, the host bowed his head and ushered them toward their table.

The food was really excellent and they just talked about anything in general. When dinner was over, BB ushered Misa back to limo and they drove to the ocean. When they got there, a yacht was waiting for them. Misa's eyes lit up when he brought her on board. BB loved the smile that was on Misa's face. He made a decision tonight. He was going to make tonight perfect. The boat rode around New York City and stopped with the beautiful lights in the background. Misa was staring at the city that never sleeps in wonder. BB came from behind her and turned her around to face him. He grabbed her chin and leaned in as he placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and blushed. He never kissed anyone before and didn't know if Misa like the kiss. He was about to walk back into the yacht when Misa grabbed him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short. I wanted to take a break from all the "drama" and do something sweet with Misa. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

L couldn't believe what was happening to him. Every time the whip cracked against his body he got excited. It seems that he liked the pain that Light was giving him. His hands were tied above his head connected to a hook on the ceiling. Light had already given him 20 lashes and L couldn't be harder. Light stopped the whipping and moved to the front of L. Light was surprised to see that L was hard. Light couldn't hide the shock on his face. He expected to see a pained expression and not have L be turned on. L opened his eyes to look at Light.

"You want to be in control. Well control this," he said with a smile on his faced.

"I never thought that you would be into masochism," Light said with a smile growing on his face.

"I didn't know this either but since we know now what are you going to do about it?" L responded.

"I'm going to rock your world," Light retorted.

Light unhooked L's hands and brought him back to the table. Light grabbed the jumper cables and put them back on L's nipples. L looked expectantly as Light turned the battery on to the medium setting. He then moved his head toward L's hard member and put it in his mouth. L didn't know what to think as he felt pain and pleasure as it began to mix together. Light noticed how L relaxed and his breathing began to get heavy. Light knew that L was going to climax soon and Light wasn't going to be far behind him because he could feel the shocks going through L. Light remember what BB taught him and pulled off of L and turned off the battery. A whine of disappointment escaped his mouth.

"That's cruel," L stated to Light as Light smiled.

"Not yet. Be patient," Light responded. "We have a lot of time left."

Near didn't know what was happening. A few hours ago he heard L screaming but now he couldn't hear anything. He hoped that L was okay. Fear filled him up and wasn't going away. He had dried tears caked on his face that he couldn't wipe away because his hands were handcuffed behind his back. Before this happened, Near would pretend that he didn't care about what happen to him because his parents told him that when you get bully to just ignore them and they'll go away. That never worked and the hurt feelings always came back to cling to him. He still felt the pain from when BB beat him up but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He has been through worse when dealing with Mello. It still hurt to think that L chose to stay close with Mello after all he has done to him. He felt more tears arise into his eyes at the thought of the things Mello did to him. L had stopped it and tried to get them to be friends but the hurt was still there. He knew that Mello wouldn't come save him even if he knew where Near was. He suddenly could see a bright light and realized that someone was entering the dark closet that Near was in.

"I can't believe you put him in the closet," Near heard Misa say.

He had been in the dark for a long time that it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was confronted with the sight of a concerned Misa and a blanked expression BB.

"Do you think he's okay? He looks sick," Misa continued.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him. You go get ready for bed," BB replied.

Misa gave BB a quick kiss and left. Near began to shake as he was left looking at his current tormentor. BB reached into the closet and pulled Near out. He put him over his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen. He plopped him down in one of the chairs and moved toward the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out some orange juice. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. He poured the orange juice in the glass then returned it to the fridge. He placed it in front of Near and then went to another cabinet and pulled out some bread. BB decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and also placed it in front of Near.

"My guess is that Light didn't feed you," BB said.

Near didn't reply but for the first time he noticed that he was starving. With his hands to cuff behind his back all he could do was stare at the food in front of him. BB noticed this and lifted up the sandwich and placed it by Near's mouth. Near took a bite out of it and chewed it slowly. It didn't take long for Near to finish his food and drink the juice.

"I also guess that Light didn't do anything for you today," BB said as he cleaned the dishes.

He lifted Near up again and dragged him towards the bathroom. BB brought him close to the toilet and lifted up the seat. Much to Near's surprise, BB yanked down Near's pants. Near's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he realized that BB was going to watch as he use the bathroom. It felt like his bladder was going to explode so he had no choice but to pee in front of him. It didn't take long for Near to noticed that BB wasn't paying attention to him. BB had turned on the shower. After Near was done BB completely stripped him of his clothes and put him in the shower. The hot water felt good on Near's aching body. Since Near still had his hands cuffed behind his back, BB was going to have to soap him up. BB was about to when Light walked into the bathroom carrying an exhausted L.

"I see you had fun," BB stated when he got a full look at L.

He had bruises all along his torso and back. He also had cum on the lower half of his body. BB also took noticed of the huge smile on Light's face. Near also got a good look of L and his face paled even more.

"Is there room for L in the shower?" Light asked BB.

BB nodded his head and Light placed L under the shower. Near noticed that L was conscious and also had a small smile on his face. This confused him and wanted to know some answer. He couldn't get them now because Light and BB were still in the room. What confused Near even more was the fact that L didn't have handcuffs on anymore.

"Do you want to clean this two for me?" BB asked as he left the room.

"I guess I have to since you are already walking out the door," Light responded as he moved over to the shower. He stripped himself of the boxers he was wearing and got in behind L. He began to kiss his neck as he began to scrub L's front. L raised his hands to grab onto Light's head and moan in pleasure. They acted like Near wasn't in the shower with them. Near was beginning to feel uncomfortable and it showed on his face. Light grabbed L's face and turned it toward his as he kissed him. As L was being kissed he grabbed the soap and began scrubbing Near.

BB entered Misa's bedroom to find her lying down reading a book. Her hair was in on ponytail and she was sucking on a lollipop while lying on her stomach with her feet crossed. When he walked into the room, Misa looked up and smiled at him. He smiled as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I was thinking that we should go to Hawaii for my brief break from my jobs," Misa said.

"I think that's a great idea," BB replied as he reached for the book in her hands.

He grabbed it and threw it across the room. He then reached for Misa's lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"Hey," Misa exclaimed.

BB finished the lollipop then put the stick in the trash. He moved over to Misa and sat in front of her. He placed another kiss on her lips. She began to sit up and BB helped her sit in his lap. They broke the kiss when both needed air.

"So what are we planning on doing on our Hawaiian vacation?" BB asked.

"Have fun and maybe…I don't know," Misa replied.

"I guess we will figure it out when we get there," BB responded as he place Misa back on the bed and left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt was lying on the ground broken and bleeding. He had dried tears caked on his face and his voice has cracked a long time ago. They spent hours torturing him in different ways while Mello watched. The more Mello yelled and cursed at them the more they hurt him. He knew that Mello was trying to stop them but it only made things worse. He finally had to yell shut up to him with the last of his voice. It finally click in Mello's brain that if he continued to talk that they would continue to hurt Matt. When Mello looked over at Matt, he felt anger build with in him but he kept his mouth shut.

"So you finally learned to keep your mouth shut," Greg stated.

"I thought we were going to have to kill the boy before he ever shut his annoying mouth," Jason commented.

"We need to clean this boy up before he does die," Marvin stated calmly.

Mello watched as Greg lifted up Matt and placed him over his shoulder. Mello was forced to watch as Greg and Jason walked out of the room with Matt. Mello glared at Marvin with a look of pure hatred. Marvin turned to Mello and began to laugh. He moved over to Mello and grabbed his chin. Mello spit in his face and received a swift punch to his jaw. Mello stopped moving as he fell into unconsciousness. When he awoke, he noticed that he was in a different room with his hands handcuffed behind his back and chained to the wall. He also noticed that Matt was next to him, lying on his back. Matt was still unconscious but his breathing was normal. Mello stared at Matt and noticed the bruises that covered his naked body. He began to wish that they had hurt him instead of Matt because he knew he deserved it for all the bad things that he has done in his life. Matt began to stir in his sleep and his eyes shot open. He looked over at Mello with tears staining his eyes.

"Please tell me this is all just a dream and we will wake up still at the Wammy's House," Matt cried in a very hoarse voice.

"I'll get us out of here. I promise," Mello tried to reassure Matt.

Matt tried to sit up but quickly realized that his body was too sore to move. He looked at Mello with a look of hopelessness. This hurt Mello to see Matt like this but there was nothing he could do to help him. He began to hear footsteps and the door to their room was open. Mello watched as Marvin walked in and approached Matt.

"Don't you touch him!" Mello exclaimed.

Marvin ignored him as he bent down and lifted up Matt. Matt began to shake in fear as he was taken out of the room. Mello desperately tried to break out of his chains but to no avail. He wished that they would leave him alone and mess with him. He watched until Marvin and Matt were completely out the door and the door was closed behind him.

Matt was brought into a room with a lab table in the middle of it. Marvin placed Matt on the table and chained his hands and feet to it. His feet were spread in the spread eagle position and Matt face flushed.

"Since you were such a good boy yesterday, I thought you deserved some pleasure," Marvin stated as he hit a button on the wall.

At the push of the button the lights around the room turned on to reveal hundreds of different toys hanging on the wall. Matt's mouth hung open as he saw them. A shiver went down his spine as Marvin walked over to the far side of the wall and grabbed a toy off the wall.

"Don't worry," Marvin stated calmly. "This will be fun."

He hated him. He had so much power and never used it wisely. He never understood why people followed BB. It made no sense but in a way he understood. BB could be scary when he wanted to be and he had all sorts of connection that any criminal mastermind would love to have. He always committed the perfect crime in which he always got away with it. He never had trouble with the cops and that was frustrating to think that a fourteen year old boy could run the criminal underground. BB seemed untouchable but he waited patiently and finally found his weakness. He laughed as he thought about how he was going to take down BB and rule the underground.

Mikami sat in his car watching Misa's house as the last light was turned off. Mikami knew that he could not attack BB directly because that would be suicide but if he targeted the girl then he would have his chance. He wanted to rid the world of the worst plague that hit the earth. In Mikami's eyes, BB was the image of evil and could not be saved. If Mikami killed BB and gain control of the underground he could purify it and make the world peaceful again. His plan was to save the world starting with clean the largest germ off the face of the planet and all those that follow him. He would accomplish something that the cops couldn't do. He'll be a hero…a savior. A smile appeared on his face at that thought. They can sleep soundly now but tomorrow his plan goes into effect.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Misa woke up early the next morning and decided to go get some of her favorite smoothie. She left without waking anybody up and decided to walk there. As she began to walk she passed a shop that had a similar guitar that her father played before he died. She didn't like to think about her parents' death because they were murder in front of her eyes when she was ten years old.

(Flashback Begins)

Her dad and mother were sitting in the living room of their two story town house by the beach. Her father was by the huge window that overlooked the ocean playing his guitar while Misa's mother was playing the piano. Misa was lying on her belly with her feet up in the air kicking them as the music flowed thru her. It was a peaceful afternoon until the phone began to ring. Her father decided that he was going to answer it so he put his guitar down and left the room. Her father hadn't return in twenty minutes so Misa's mother went to investigate. Curiosity settle into Misa's mind as she wondered what was going on she crept out of the living room and moved toward the kitchen where the phone was. She heard her father arguing with someone on the phone it sounded pretty serious but Misa couldn't decipher the words. Her mother was holding onto her father's arm while the conversation escalated. She began to hear her father yelling and this was a surprise because she never heard her father raise his voice. She heard her father slam the phone and Misa snuck back to the living room. When her father came back into the living he wore a fake smile and told Misa to wait in her room. Of course Misa didn't listen and waited for her father to leave the room to hide behind the curtains by the window.

A few minutes later her father brought in a young gentleman with black hair and rectangle glasses. The place where Misa stood, she could see what was happening but her family couldn't see her. As she peaked out she noticed that her parents weren't happy with this young man. The young man had a weird smile on his face as he began to speak.

"I was at your last concert and let me tell you that I didn't like it," the man stated.

"It wasn't for you to like," her father retorted cruelly.

"I think you are corrupting the minds of the world!" the man suddenly yelled.

The man's yell began to scare Misa as she watch. She didn't understand what they were talking about but what she did understand was that this young man was not happy with her father's music. Her father usually sang about rebellion and to speak out for what's right so Misa didn't understand why this guy didn't like his music. As the conversation escalated Misa found out that this man really didn't like her father and he even brought her mother into the conversation. He began saying that her mother and father were the devil and needed to be erased from the world. Judging by the way her father and mother were acting Misa could tell they had a problem with him for a long time. Her father tried to calm the guy down but nothing worked so he told him that he had to leave. The guy then proceeded to get up and walk toward the door. Her father relaxed but then the guy spun around and suddenly had a gun in his hand that he shot at his father and mother instantly killing them. They had no time to look surprised but Misa had to remain silent. She waited behind the curtained until she was sure he had left. Misa didn't  
cry. She called the police and they never found the murder even when she gave a detailed description.

(Flashback end)

She ended up living with Light's family after that. She moved out when she got her first acting gig on a TV show. When her parents were murdered it wasn't like she didn't care; she buried her emotion and hid behind her smile. She shook her head as she felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly hurried past the shop and entered the smoothie café. She ordered a banana and strawberry smoothie. When she began drinking it she began to feel sleepy. She decided that she probably needed some more sleep so she left the café and began to walk back toward her house. As she began to walk it became harder to keep her eyes open she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She called BB and when he answered she told him that she needed someone to pick her up. BB said he would have someone in her position in no time. When she got off the phone she collapsed against the wall and instantly fell asleep.

When she finally woke up, she was in a bare room with no windows, a single bed in the corner, and on the other side of the room was a bathroom. She got off the bed and moved toward the door. She tried to open it and found out that it was locked. She also noticed that her purse was nowhere to be found and that this was not BB's doing. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. The bed had a single thin sheet on it and was the shape of a rectangle. She sighed and waited for something to happen. It seemed like she was waiting for hours but the door was opened and Misa was confronted with her parents' murderer.

BB was pissed off. He sent Bruce to Misa's location to pick her up but he said that when he arrived, he couldn't found her. BB frequently called Misa's cell but she didn't answer. He began pacing around living room when Light and L entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Light asked in a sleepy tone.

"Misa's missing!" BB exclaimed.

Light's face fell as BB's words sunk in. BB quickly filled Light in on all the information he could gather about the situation.

"What are we going to do?" Light worriedly asked.

"I don't know. I got a text from Misa phone a few minutes ago that said that: if I use my gang to try and find her, he will kill her," BB sadly said as he collapsed on the couch.

"Maybe I can help," L piped up. "I just need my friends back."


End file.
